Winter with the Akatsuki
by Colafangirl93
Summary: What happens when the Akatsuki has to camp because of a "snow storm" and end up in a hut with the crazy, funny and annoying C-girls? PeinKonan, HidanxOC, DeidaraxOC and ItachixOC. Rated M for Hidans language Duuh and juicy limes. Please enjoy!; Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Me: This is a new story, yay! :D Well anyways…let's do the usual disclaimer and clai-

Hidan: Who the fuck have stolen my fucking hairgel?

Me: Jeez Hidan! Calm down! Wait…how the heck did you get in here?

Hidan: The fucking door was open?

Me: No it wasn't?

Hidan: Fuck!

Me: You're so busted! As punishment you have to do the disclaimer and claimer.

Hidan: Fuck. Why the fuck do I have to do the fucking disclaimer and the claimer? I don't fucking want to…

Me: Oh shut the fuck up will yah? Just do it

Hidan (pissed): Alright…I'll fucking do it…This annoying motherfucker here doesn't own any of the Narutocharacters…thank Jashin for that…she does however own the fucking annoying girls Julie, Vilde and Anne

Me: Eh…thanks Hidan…you can go now…well anyways enjoy

A winter with the Akatsuki

Chapter 1

Ten men were walking over a hill. A hill covered up with snow. One of them had silver hair pulled back with way too much hairgel and was wearing his black cloak covered with red clouds open over his muscular chest. He looked pissed.

The man who was walking beside him had his face halfway covered up with a black mask only revealing his eyes, which were luminous green. It appeared that his body parts were sewed together with something that looked like tentacles.

He regular sent the silver-haired man death glares. After a while he opened his mouth and said angrily and resigned: "What is it now Hidan?"

Hidan answered: "I'm fucking freezing dude. It's fucking cold. Why the hell did you choose this location again Pein?"

A red-haired man with a lot of piercings looked impassive at Hidan and said: "It's not our location…it's just a step on the way."

Inside his head his thoughts were: "God! Why can't Hidan just put on a freaking shirt? I'm the leader. Oh yes that's me! Maybe I'll create a rule that doesn't allow anyone without a shirt to enter the Akatsuki hideout? Hmm…good idea."

Suddenly a beautiful red-haired man, who looked more like a teenager, said something while looking impassive: "I hate waiting! Can we go a bit faster? We don't want to keep Gohachiro waiting. I hate waiting and I hate to make other people wait!"

A hot looking blond guy with long hair walked a bit behind the beautiful man and thought to himself: "God! Why does he keep saying this over and over again hmm. He really annoys me. First of all he doesn't agree with me on art and second he spends all his time playing with puppets and says that he hates wasting time? Not logical hmm."

"Fuck! It's fucking snowing! I fucking hate snow!" Hidan burst out looking annoyed up at the sky.

"I really really hate waiting. Snow only makes it worse. If it starts to snow even more now we have to find a shelter somewhere." the red-haired beautiful man said.

A dude who looked like a fish said in a humoristic tone: "Oh are we afraid of the cold now Sasori? I didn't take you for a person who was sensitive to cold. You're a puppet aren't you? Puppets don't fear the cold!"

Sasori looked impassive as always as he answered Kisame: "I'm certainly not afraid of the cold snow. How about you Kisame? Aren't you afraid of turning into frozen fish sticks?"

"Tobi wants fish sticks! Tobi is a good boy!" a guy wearing an orange mask shouted eagerly.

The Akatsuki continued walking for a while. The snowing only grew worse as well the discussion.

"Will you all just shut up? I think I see a hut over there. Let's ask the people who live there is we can stay until the snowstorm gives us a break" Pein said in an "I'm-the leader-tone".

Everyone agreed and soon they knocked on the huts door. The hut was small and brown. A bit smug came from the pipe. It looked cozy Pein thought.

**That was the first chapter and also a very short chapter. Tell me what you think will yah? Reviews for me are like explosions for Deidara ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Me: This time I have locked the door and put a loc-

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy!

Me: Tobi? How the heck did you get in here? I freaking locked the door with a lock

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy! Tobi wants to do the disclaimer and the claimer!

Me: Riiiight…ok I'll guess you get to do it

Tobi: Yay! This girls doesn't own any of the Naruto characters…including Tobi…Tobi is a good boy…she does own the good girls Anne, Julie and Vilde.

Me: Eh thanks Tobi…God I really need to lock the door…aaaanyywaaays enjoy the new chapter folks …

Chapter 2

The door to the hut was opened by a small brunette in her long hair in a ponytail and a red dress. She looked at the Akatsuki, and screamed fangirlish. "COOKIE! CRAZY!"

A tall red headed girl walked into view. "Yes, Crispy what is i-" She then stopped and joined her friend at screaming girly. "Oh my God!" She yelled.

A small girl with short brown hair walked up behind them. "What? Who died?" She asked, and looked at the Akatsuki. "Holy bloody shit!" She exclaimed. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"Do you know us?" Pein asked. "Eh, well, yeah, you could say it like that…" The girl mumbled. "Ignore the crazies and come in. I guess that`s what you wanted?"

Pein nodded and everybody stepped inside. "Aren't you guys supposed to be like the most dangerous criminal organization ever? And you can`t do a little snow?" the girl with short brown hair asked a little smug.

"A little? It`s a fucking storm out there!" Hidan said, and the girl laughed.

"Not for us who has grown up in Norway. But do feel free to stay here for as long as you wish. Besides Vilde and Anne being total fangirlish there isn't really a problem."

Vilde and Anne gave her death glares and made a sound: "Pfft!"

The girl in the red dress smiled and said: "I'm Anne, but you can call me Crispy. The little monster with short brown hair is Julie, also known as Cookie and the crazy over there is Vilde. Her nickname is Crazy."

"What's with the nicknames?" Deidara asked.

The girls chuckled a bit before Julie answered: "I'm Cookie because I'm cute and irresistible-"

"And also because it's not good for you if you get too much of her…" Anne added.

Julie huffed and continued: "Anne is Crispy because she is …well crispy and Vilde is Crazy of obvious reasons. Together we form the C'gang."

Crispy, Crazy and Cookie smiled widely at the Akatsuki. Everyone except Sasori, Itachi and Pein looked amused. Pein gave them a quick nod and asked them to show them around in the hut.

"Sure. There might be too little space in here but I'll guess you don't mind sharing beds or sleeping on the floor huh?" Julie said as they entered a room with two small beds.

Vilde snickered evilly as she said: "Pein and Konan. You will take that bed. Tobi and Zetzu…you will share that bed."

"Eeeew mental images" Julie shrieked. Everyone except Zetzu, Tobi, Pein and Konan burst out in laughter.

Tobi was randomly yelling: "Tobi is a good boy!" Zetzu looked annoyed and was probably thinking of different ways to eat Tobi.

They walked further inside the hut and came to another door. Julie pointed at the door and said: "Deidara, Kisame and Sasori…you will share this room. Itachi you will share room with Vilde-"

"Dang!" Vilde had fainted but was sonly waken up by Itachi who had bent down and asked her in an almost whispery voice: "Are you ok?"

Vilde giggled a shy laugh, blushed a bit and rose quickly. Deidara crossed his arms and said to Julie: "So Itachi gets to share room with a hot girl and I don't? That is unfair…hm!"

Julie looked smug. Vilde laughed a bit. Anne sweatdropped as she thought: "God. Why does this have to be so hard?"

Vilde got "an-evil-plan-look" on her face and said: "You'll get to share with Julie then, which means…Anne you have to sleep on the couch."

Anne shot the tall girl daggers and said a bit grumpy: "Why is it always me?"

Julie laughed and said in a teasing tone: "Because you're the smallest one."

Vilde continued delegating places: "Ok…so you Kakuzu will share room with Kisame and Sasori instead. Hidan you'll sleep on the floor in the living room…since you're the one that probably handle the pain caused by a night…or several nights sleeping on the floor. "

Hidan looked pissed and burst out: "Why the fuck do I have to fucking sleep on the floor? Sure its' damn fucking right that I fucking handle pain the best and-"

Suddenly Julie, Vilde and Anne were doubled off laughing on the floor. Hidan looked murderous and asked: "What the fuck is so fucking funny?"

A red-faced Anne catched her breath and answered him with a question: "You just love Pein don't you? I mean…you love the way Pein feels?"

Not hearing the difference between Pein and pain (Who does? Duuh), Hidan answered: "Yes. I fucking love pain. Do you have a fucking problem with that?"

The C-girls rolled on the floor laughing again. Kisame and Deidara seemed to get it and started laughing as well. Julie looked shocked and said to them: "You get it? I didn't know that you were thinking so perverted?"

Deidara smirked as if what Julie had said had been a positive thing while Kisame answered: "How is it not possible to think perverted on that one?"

Hidan seemed to finally have gotten it and said even more pissed than before: "That was not what I fucking meant. Fuck you! I swear to Jashin-sama that I'm fucking going to fucking kill y-"

Pein shot Hidan a warning glance despite that his thoughts were cheering on Hidan while screaming "Die! Die!" and said: "That might not be the best way to treat these girls…especially not since they have been so kind to give us a shelter and judged by the weather it looks like we're staying for a while."

The C-girls smirked evilly and said: "That's right!"

**Sorry for the bad cutting at the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. In the next chapter I'll put in some PeinxKonan. Naaaw… they're so cute together. Well anyways…please review. I love hearing from you guys :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Me: This time I have used a mixture of Hidans hairgel and superglue to lock the door so we should be safe-

BOOOM!

Me: What the he-

Deidara: Hello there un

Me: Deidara? Why the hell did you blow up my door?

Deidara: It was locked? Anyways I'm here to do the disclaimer and the claimer un

Me: Jeez! You better be paying for the damages…

Deidara: Perhaps you can ask Kakuzu nicely to borrow some money un?

Me: Like that would happen…

Deidara: Anyways …this chick doesn't own any of the characters from Naruto un. She does however own the girls Vilde, Julie and Anne yeah…

Me: That's right. Now Deidara would you please leave? Without any explosions please?

Deidara: It's art un

Me: Whatever…enjoy the new chapter guys

Chapter 3

Shortly after Julie, Vilde, Deidara, Itachi and Kisame had all settled down in the sofa, Sasori, Kakuzu, Tobi and Konan had settled in different chairs around in the room, Pein was walking around in the room with an impassive look on his face, Zetzu was placed as far away from the others as possible.

Anne and Hidan had placed themselves in front of the fireplace, which was the only available place at the moment. Anne was freezing; something Hidan noticed and started pulling off his cloak. Anne got a nosebleed. She quickly dried the blood away and asked him: "What are you doing?"

Hidan smirked and held his cloak towards Anne offering it to her causing the other C-girls to "aaaw". Anne shook her head and answered: "I can't. Then you'll be freezing…and anyways I got lots of clothes in my closet. I'll just go get my jacket."

Hidan rolled his eyes and said: "Oh just fucking take it will yah?" Anne blushed a bit as he laid his cloak over her shoulders something Hidan noticed and smirked satisfied with himself.

Julie felt like ruining the cute moment and said while looking smug: "So who is ready for some fun? Let's play truth and dare shall we?"

Deidara got a confused look on his face as he asked: Truth and dare? What is that?"

Vilde rolled her eyes a bit and said: "Jeez! Don't you do anything funny in Japan? Well anyways…it's a game where one person asks…you'll understand it when we start playing it right?" After a while blackmailing Pein they managed to make everyone join the game.

"Yay! I'll start! Truth or dare Pein?" Anne exclaimed eagerly.

Pein looked impassive at her and said: "Dare."

Anne looked thoughtful for a while before she burst out: "Ok. I dare you to fasten the magnets we have on our fridge to your piercings."

The whole Akatsuki were doubled off laughing…well everyone except Pein, who looked somewhere between pissed and impassive before he said: "I'm not going to do that no matter what."

Nobody knew it but he had had an episode earlier in his life where someone had stuck magnets under the table while he was eating soup so he hadn't a good experience with magnets…

"You're so boring!" Julie complained pouting. Pein just looked impassive as always.

"You said it Cookie!" Vilde agreed. Anne just nodded before she said: "Ok. Then I dare you to kiss Konan." Konan blushed and the C-girls high-fived.

Pein didn't look quite so impassive and asked Anne: "Really?"

Anne smirked knowing she had hit the jackpot and said: "Really." Pein walked towards Konan, bent down and let his lips touch hers. Konan smiled against Peins lips and returned the kiss with much passion. Vilde burst out while smiling widely: "Ey! Get a room you too."

Pein and Konan parted, but looked at each other with caring glimpses in their eyes and Konan stood up to sit down on Peins lap as he took over her seat.

The C-girls did their "victory-dance" as Vilde exclaimed excited: "We rule at O.M.M."

The others sweatdropped and Hidan asked: "What the fuck is O.M.M.?"

Julie looked at him as if he was stupid as bread as she answered: "Operation Match Maker. Duuh!"

Vilde looked at Hidan with the same expression as Julie and said: "Jeez! Do you ever use your head to think?"

Hidan returned to his cocky personality, smirked and said: "Maybe not…still most girls are satisfied with "my head!" Everyone excluding Anne, who blushed, sweatdropped understanding that he referred to his sexual life.

"Well anyways. It's my turn to ask then? I'll ask …"Pein started

"Tobi wants…Tobi wants. Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi exclaimed.

Pein sighed and said resigned: "Ok. I'll ask you Tobi." On the inside he was begging for Tobi to choose dare so that he could send Tobi to bed.

"Tobi takes dare because Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi screamed just as eager as earlier.

Pein mentally evil-laughed but kept his impassive face as he said: "I dare you to go to bed and sleep…now."

Tobi's head dropped and he looked rather sad as he said: "Tobi doesn't want to go to bed. Tobi is a good boy!"

"Oh just fucking do it. You don't have a fucking choice. It was you who fucking chose dare. Good night Tobi!" Hidan said while smirking evilly.

Tobi walked out of the room, his head hanging down in discouragement.

"I think I really understand the game now…can I take the next question un?" Deidara smiling.

"Sure. Why not?" Julie said.

"Ok. Then I dare you, Julie, to kiss me un"

Julie blushed and stared at him openmouthed. The others laughed. After a while all Julie could say was: "I haven't chosen truth or dare yet."

Deidara cocked an eyebrow and said: "I'm sure you would have chosen dare yeah."

Julie blushed even deeper. Deidara smiled even wider and said: "I'll guess I have to kiss you then yeah?"

Julie didn't say anything something that Deidara took as a yes and started moving closer to her. When their faces were a few millimeters from each other he paused. He smiled as he heard that she breathed uneven.

After a few seconds he moved the last millimeters and let his lips touch hers. Julie gasped a bit. Deidara took the chance and slipped his tongue inside her mouth where it explored every inch of it. Julie smiled a bit against his mouth returning the kiss letting their tongues play for a while as their lips moved feverishly against each other. It was a passionate kiss.

"Seriously? Is this fucking game only based on fucking kissing?" Hidan burst out causing Julie and Deidara to part to look at him annoyed.

"Noo why would you think that?" Julie asked while scratching the back of her head suddenly a bit shy.

Everyone chuckled a bit. The game went on for a while with no more kissing before Pein, Konan, Kakuzu, Zetzu, Deidara, Julie, Vilde and Itachi decided that it was time to go to bed.

Kisame and Sasori decided to stay up for a while, not that Sasori could sleep anyway. Anne and Hidan didn't have much of a choice since they slept in the living room.

**Sorry again for the bad cutting but I didn't want the chapter to become too long. In the next chapter I will write a bit about what happens at the different rooms and about the breakfast the morning after so stay "tuned" for more. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Anyway…please review, good or bad comments, it doesn't matter. Reviews for me are like plants for Zetzu. **


	4. Chapter 4

Me: This time I have invited someone to do the disclaimer and the claimer to avoid getting unwanted visitors. Clever huh?

Julie: Since when have you been clever?

Me: Oh shut up! Wait just a second…what the heck are you here Cookie? Seems like my plan didn't work quite that well because I could have sworn that I invited Winnie the Pooh…

Vilde: Jeez. Why bother? We can do the claimer…

Anne: Yes! That's right! And the disclaimer…

Me: Eh…no pranks right?

The C-girls: Noooooooh…Why would we do that?

Me: Riight…

Vilde: Colafangirl93 does-

Julie: I love cola!

Anne: Me too!

Vilde: Jeez! Can you to shut your traps for just one second? Aaaanyywaaays…Colafangirl93 does not own any of the characters from Naruto

Julie: She does however own Vilde and Anne …

Me: And you Julie! MUWHAHAHAH

Julie: Quit saying that you own me you …you…you son of Madara

Me: You did not…aaanyyywaaays please enjoy the new chapter people

Chapter 4

When Vilde returned to her room after changing to her pajamas, a short black dress, Itachi laid on the bed only wearing his boxers revealing his abs.

Vilde froze and was near passing out again; she started swaying a bit. Itachi saw that and hurried to put his hands around her waist to support her almost making Vilde have a heart attack.

Itachi let her go feeling a bit awkward and said: "I'll guess were sharing one bed. I'll try to not occupy the whole bed."

Vilde blushed again and nodded while she thought: "I wouldn't mind you occupying my whole bed if that meant that I could lay close to you." Itachi smiled a bit causing Vilde to have a mini heart attack and asked her: "Are you ok?"

Vilde hadn't noticed that she had stood frozen in the same position for many minutes. She gave him a quick "yes" and went to lie down on the bed.

Itachi smiled for himself and went to lie down on the other side of the bed. After a while Vilde said: "Well…this is awkward."

Itachi couldn't agree more and said with his impassive voice: "Yeah. I guess you could say that. Eh…good night and eh sleep well?"

Vilde smiled for herself while having another mini heart attack as she answered: "Good night and sleep well."

After Itachi had fallen asleep Vilde smugly crawled closer to him until she laid with her head on his chest. She then carefully pulled his arms so that they laid around her protecting her and then she felled asleep while begging for him to not wake up at that exact moment.

At Pein, Konan, Zetzu and Tobis room Pein was busy pushing Zetzu and Tobi out of the room. Konan just watched while sweatdropping every now and then.

"As the leader I order you to get out of the room now!" Pein said in his bossy voice.

Tobi, who had just woken up, said disappointed: "But Tobi is a good boy. Tobi wants to sleep. Why are you chasing us out of our room leader?"

Pein looked annoyed and said in his impassive voice: "Because me and Konan need some alone time. Now shush…."

Then he pushed his two subordinates out the door, which Zetzu managed to take a bite of on the way. When he had locked the door Pein turned to Konan and smiled before he started kissing her.

Their lips moved feverishly against each others as Pein pinned Konan to the small bed making Konan moan slightly. On the outside of the room Zetzu and Tobi started moving closer to the living room where Sasori, Kisame, Anne and Hidan sat in the couch.

Kisame cocked an eyebrow and asked them: "The leader wanted some alone-time with Konan or what?"

Zetzu just looked pissed as he sat down in one of the chairs. Anne looked a bit worried, something Hidan noticed and said: "He is not going to fucking eat the fucking sofa so you don't have to fucking worry."

Anne just shrugged and said as Tobi sat down in another chair: "Maybe Zetzu won't…but Tobi can destroy the chair…"

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi exclaimed eagerly and hyper…as usual.

"Oh shut your damn motherfucking trap Tobi!" Hidan burst out.

"Ok who are hungry?" Anne asked trying to distract an angry Hidan from starting a fight.

"Yeah…I'm so hungry I could have eaten a fucking horse." Suddenly Anne was doubled off laughing rolling on the floor causing everyone to sweatdrop.

After a while Anne stood up still laughing and said: "Sorry…heheh…it's an inside joke I have with my…heheheh…friends…heheh."

Kisame looked eager and asked Anne: "Tell it will you? I love jokes!"

Anne was still laughing when she started to speak again: "Well…heheheh…it was an English lesson at our school and we were supposed to read out load…I was going to read a sentence where it stood "My house and my lover" and well…heheheheheheheh..."

"Calm down bitch" Hidan exclaimed.

Kisame and Anne shot him daggers before Anne continued: "Well and …I read my horse and my lover instead…" Everyone burst out in laugher, even Sasori.

After everyone stopped laughing (and that took a while) they continued chatting for a while before Anne suddenly remembered the food and jumped out of the sofa causing Hidan to look weirdly at her. She giggled and said: "Sorry…I totally forgot about the food…I'll go get it. God damnit Vildes pre-senility. Well anyways…what do you guys want?"

"What do you think I want" Hidan answered in his cocky voice being the normal himself. Anne blushed and quickly turned to go to the kitchen while the rest of the Akatsuki sweatdropped.

After a while she came out with a huge pile of sandwiches and some coke. They ate and had a good time for a while until Zetzu and Tobi found that it was safe to go to bed again. Kisame went to sleep too and Sasori went to read a book about puppets.

In Deidara and Julies room Julie was snickering evilly like a maniac and had been doing so for the last half hour. Deidara had tried to ask her what she had been doing but had just gotten "a-talk-to-the-hand-response" from her so he had just given up.

Suddenly she stopped and looked evil as she opened her closet to find red permanent hair color and a scissor then she turned to Deidara, who looked freaked out. Then he smiled a bit and said: "So are you going to tell me what you are planning now yeah?"

"Maaaybeee" Julie said while smiling evilly before she continued: "Wait and see…and if you tell him who did it you are dead…I'll guess I have to wait a bit longer before I do it…and I have to inform Crazy and Crispy about it."

Deidara chuckled a bit and said, obviously amused by her evil plan: "So who are you planning on pulling a prank on?"

"The idiotic Jashinist" Julie said and laughed evil once more. A few minutes later she texted someone on her phone, obviously the other C-girls to inform them about the prank and to check with Anne if Hidan was asleep.

In the living room Anne was looking annoyed and shot Hidan, who had fallen asleep on the couch, death glares constantly.

She was cursing to herself in a way that would have made Hidan proud when she got the SMS from Julie where it was written: "Prank coming up involving hair color, Hidans hair gel and a scissor. Is the silver haired psychopath asleep?"

Anne usually would have gotten very pissed at Julie for calling Hidan such things, but at the moment she was so pissed that she just texted her back: "Yes. He is asleep."

Too tired to take any interest in what prank Julie was planning she curled herself together in one of the chairs and felled asleep. A few minutes later Julie entered the room, still snickering evilly, just more quietly to avoid waking Hidan, with a scissor, a box of Hidans precious hairgel and the red hair color.

After an hour's work she was finished and was almost doubled off laughing when she saw the result. Julie then walked back to her room where an excited Deidara waited. She high-fived with him and said: "He is so going to sacrifice me to Jashin…and when he tries you better be on my side protecting me."

Deidara gulped a bit but nodded. Julie ruffled his hair and exclaimed in a Tobi-kind-off-voice: "Good boy!"

**Ok, I don't know how this chapter turned out so please review and tell me what you think!:D I'm really looking forward to write the next chapter. MUWHAHAHA …poor Hidan. **


	5. Chapter 5

Me: I'm trying a new method today to avoid unwanted visito-

Sasori: I didn't know that you had changed your name to "Harriet Bad-Witch"…

Me: I haven't…I just changed the sign on the outside of the house to avoid unw…hey! By Madaras right nipple…what the heck are you doing here Sasori?

Sasori: Pein has hidden my puppets as a punishment because I told Konoha, through a phone of course, about him and Konan…well Kisame told me that he had hid them here…

Me: Whatever…wait just a second, when you are here in the first place you can do the disclaimer and the claimer

Sasori: Sure. Colafangirl93-chan doesn't own any of the characters from Naruto…or my puppets…she does however own her own puppets Vilde, Anne and Julie

Me: Thanks Sasori and to you others enjoy the new chapter

Chapter 5:

When Itachi woke up the first thing he saw was something red. He found himself lying with his arms wrapped around Vilde who laid with her head on his chest.

Itachi got a weird tingly feeling inside himself. He had never felt this way before. At that moment Vilde moved a bit causing her hand to slide down on the side of his stomach. Itachi could help but let out a little gasp. The tingly feeling got stronger.

He thought to himself: "What's with me? I have just met her. Could it be what they call…love…at first sight? No …I don't love her…or do I?"

As Vilde crawled closer to him and let out a muffled moan in her sleep Itachi could feel that he started to get a boner. "Shit! Think about Sasuke or your grandmother or anything else you baka" he thought to himself.

It helped until Vilde let out several more moans, not so muffled this time. He unwrapped his arms around her and started to stand up from the bed when Vilde woke up. Itachi hurried to turn around to hide his not so small bulge in his boxers.

Vilde felt herself wake up by the feeling of a pair of strong arms dragging themselves away from her. She rubbed the tiredness out of her eyes and looked up at an Itachi who stood with his back turned to her only wearing his boxers.

Vilde first didn't think that much about it, but after he had stood frozen in the same position a long time Vilde started to wonder a bit. "Itachi?" she asked carefully.

"Yes?" he answered in a careless voice even though Vilde could sense some tension in it.

"Is anything wrong?" she asked him a bit worried.

Itachi just stood frozen in the same position as he thought: "Shit! I have to move soon or she'll notice that there is something wrong and she will definitely notice my…" He started to stretch a bit and just said: "I'm a bit stiff. That's all."

Vilde shrugged her shoulders and went to the toilet to take a shower. Itachi almost started jumping around singing in relief and happiness, something he of course didn't do since he was an Uchiha. Suddenly he dropped his watch at the floor and bent down to pick it up.

At the same time Vilde came running into the room, only wearing a towel, to get her shampoo. She didn't notice Itachi who was bent down and crashed right into him causing her to fall onto him on the floor. Vilde blushed deeply when she felt something hard against her and asked Itachi: "Eh Itachi?"

Itachi laid breathless on the floor close to blushing he as well. When Vilde made an attempt of standing up he wrapped his arms around her and held her there while saying: "You are truly gorgeous you know that?"

Vilde could feel her heart rate explode. Her feelings were dancing samba as he stroked her cheek and lifted his head a bit to kiss her. Their lips danced against each other. It was a rhythmic and intense dance.

Vilde let out a moan and Itachi let his tongue slip inside her mouth where it let it travel the length of hers making Vilde moan once again. Suddenly Itachi rolled around so that he was on top of her pinning her to the floor.

After a while they heard a load angry voice shouting from the living room: "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? WHY DO I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING CHICKEN ON MY HEAD?! WHO THE FUCK DID THIS? I PROMISE I'M GOING TO FUCKING SACRIFICE THAT FUCKING MOTEHRFUCKER TO JASHIN-SAMA!!!"

Followed by load howls of laughter by other people. "THAT IS NOT FUCKING FUNNY!"

"Hidan…watch the language!"

"I DO NOT HAVE A FUCKING SWEARING PROBLEM! SHUT THE FUCK UP PEIN!"

"Let's ignore the crazies shall we?" Vilde making Itachi Uchiha chuckle and that was something not everybody could do.

After a while he said: "Let's continue where we left off shall we?" then he kissed her making Vilde forget her answer…something that wasn't very unusual when it came to Vilde.

Inside the living room Hidan was held back by Kakuzu, Pein and Konan so that he wouldn't kill Julie, who was at the moment snickering evilly behind Deidaras back.

Anne was still sleeping in the chair; she had a habit of sleeping through loud noises.

"Calm down Hidan" Pein said in an "I'm-the-leader-voice".

Hidan shot him death glares and shouted: "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FUCKING CALM DOWN WHEN I FUCKING LOOK LIKE A FUCKING CHICKEN ON MY HEAD BECAUSE THAT FUCKING BITCH-"

"That's enough Hidan."Kakuzu murmured.

"It's actually true un…you look like a chicken" Deidara snapped enjoying the moment.

"YOU…YOU FUCKING…FUCK I FORGOT WHAT THE FUCK I WAS GOING TO SAY!" The others laughed.

Hidan grabbed the opportunity and tried to get out of the others tight grip on him. The only problem was that he sped up way too much so he ended up crashing into the chair where Anne was asleep. Anne would have made any monster proud with the mood she had when somebody woke her up way too early.

She sat up and started shouting: "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU GUYS WAKE ME UP …the one who did that is so dead right now."

Julie just pointed at Hidan who was cursing for himself while watching his eh…hair in the mirror. First Anne planned on shouting at him, but then she saw his hair. It was red and formed into a Mohawk.

Her eyes narrowed as she turned to Julie: "What the fuck have you done to Hidans hair?"

"Nuuuuthing" Julie said trying to put on an innocent voice, but of course, she didn't fool anyone.

"That really doesn't look good on you Hid-" Anne started saying before she was interrupted: "I FUCKING KNOW THAT IT FUCKING DOESN'T LOOK THAT GOOD!"

"Jeez Hidan! Just fucking relax will you? I can almost fix it if I get an hour." Anne said then she grabbed his hand and pulled him with her to the bathroom leaving Julie with a smirk on her mouth.

"She is so going to rape him." She said.

"It isn't exactly called raping when it comes to Hidan…you know that right?" Kakuzu snapped.

"Good point" Julie said and sat down in the couch and thought: "This was going to be a very interesting day…"

**Please review ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me**: New chapter! Yay! And this time I'm going to do the claimer and the disclaimer…for real!

**Jiraiya: **No I will!

**Me**: Jiraiya, what the fuck are you doing here?

**Jiraiya**: Nooooothing

**Me**: Have you been spying on girls again?

**Jiraiya**: Nooooo

**Me**: Riiiiight…and Pein wear pink underwear with laces

**Both**: Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Bad mental images!

**Jiraiya: **…make it go away

**Me** (snickering evilly Orochimaru style): Sure. I'll let you do the disclaimer and claimer

**Jiraiya**: Hey! I know that laughter…it's the one Orochimaru usually laughed

**Me** (snickering evilly): While wearing pink underwear?

**Jiraiya**: Bad mental images! Even though he had a pink boxer when he was a kid…with pictures of ducks on it…

**Me** (Crept out): Ugh...

**Jiraiya**: Anyways…the sexy and hot Colafangirl93 doesn't own any of the characters from Naruto

**Me**: …and if you see a snake dude on the road who tries to tell you that he does then don't believe him; it's probably Orochimaru or Voldemort

**Jiraiya**: Eh…right. She does however own Anne, Julie and Vilde Rawrrrrr…

**Me** (crept out): okaaaaay then…enjoy

Chapter 6

"Sit" Anne commanded Hidan and pointed at a stool close to the bathtub. Hidan rolled his eyes and didn't sit down. Anne looked resigned at him and grabbed his hand and pulled him down so he was forced to sit.

Hidan felt a shiver go down his spine as her hand touched his. Anne had felt it too but tried to ignore it. "Bend your head backwards against the tub will yah?" Anne said to Hidan.

Hidan looked like he was going to argue but Anne sent him death glares so he did as she said. Suddenly he smirked and said: "I'm taking of my cloak"

"Eh sure…that would make it easier" Anne said knowing that it was the exactly opposite. She had enough problems with her concentration just seeing Hidan. When he was shirtless she turned into a drooling zombie.

Hidan took it off and flashed his abs and biceps. Anne's inner fangirl screamed: "!" Her outer fangirl fought hard not to do the same thing.

As he sat down on the stool again he said: "Don't fucking ruin my hair…at least not fucking more than it is!"

Anne turned on the shower and let the water run through Hidans hair. "Fuck! It's fucking cold!"

"Sorry" Anne snapped back with an ironic tone. Hidan looked like he was mentally sacrificing her to Jashin.

He felt a shiver go down his spine again as Anne started touching his hair in light movements. As she massaged the shampoo for "uncoloring of hair" in with sensitive movements Hidan couldn't help but let out a muffled groan of pleasure. Anne smiled and repeated the movement making Hidan moan again. Hidan suddenly looked pissed and said a bit annoyed: "You're fucking enjoying this shit aren't you?"

Anne bit her lip to hold back her laughter and said: "Interpreted by the eh… sounds your making I think it's more right to say that you're enjoying it!"

Hidan smirked and said: "Ah you've got me!" He tugged her purple t-shirt before he added:" You know…you look kind of hot in that top…it would be better if you took it off! I can make you enjoy this as well!"

Anne blushed and smacked his hand away. Sure she would totally rape him, but first she had to finish fixing his hair.

After a half hour Anne could smile happily at the result. Hidans silver hair was back and lucky for him Anne managed to form his hair almost the way it used to be. The only differences were that his hair was shorter and it was more ruffled.

After Hidan had used a huge amount of hair gel he smirked as his reflection before he said one word: "Hot!"

Anne couldn't agree more and said: "Super-mega-extremely hot!" Hidan smirked and turned to her. Anne realized what she had just said and blushed deep.

In a flash Hidan was standing close to Anne. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. Anne blushed even more causing Hidan to smirk even more. He let his hand stroke down her cheek as he said: "Thanks I guess. You are a fucking good hairdresser!"

As his hand moved down her body until it found her butt Anne could feel herself breathe uneven and felt several shivers go down her spine. She desired him so badly. Hidan was on his way kissing her when…

"Hidan move your slow ass over here! We have a meeting!" someone yelled.

"Oh shut up moneyfucker! I'm coming now…" Hidan yelled back.

Obviously it had been Kakuzu who had yelled and he was now muttering something back. It sounded like: "Says the religious bitch…"

Hidan yelled some inappropriate words back and turned to Anne again once more before he left the room and said: "See yah later …bitc…eh I mean beautiful!"

Anne blushed deep red and felt her heart rate speed up to an extreme speed.

On the outside of the bathroom Julie and Vilde were snickering evilly like two maniacs. Anne rolled her eyes and played "ignoring the crazies" as she walked past them and into the living room.

Suddenly a loud noise filled the hut. It was Pein screaming angrily and loudly. "JULIE! ANNE! VILDE! Come here! RIGHT NOW!"

Julie and Vilde snickered evilly and started moving. Anne looked a bit crept out before she followed the others to Pein, Konan, Zetzu and Tobi's room. This wasn't good.

Julie, Vilde and Anne started howling with laughter when they opened the door. Spread all around the room was nude pictures (all fancrap though) with the words: "Miss you all! Look what you're missing ;) Love you. Hug – Orochimaru –" all over them.

Peins bed was covered in roses and there were candles everywhere. A sexy song was played low on the CD-player. It had obviously been stuck with glue to play the sexy song over and over again and in a certain volume. Everyone in the Akatsuki looked crept out.

Well everyone except Hidan and Deidara who hadn't met Orochimaru; they were howling in laughter on the floor until Pein gave them death glares.

5 seconds later they started laughing again as Julie, Vilde and Anne laughed so hard that they literally fell out of the room. Pein took the chance and slammed the door again the hardest he could.

The girls knew that they were going to get punished later, but they had something to their advantage; it was their hut and they had tons of blackmail to use one different members of Akatsuki. Really black blackmail.

**Please review people. That will make me update faster! :D **

**XOXO Colafangirl93 aka Crispy ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Today I have invited Pein to do the disclaimer and claimer …something he will do gladly because he is everyones bitch! Kukukukukuk…..

Pein: No! I'm the duke! I'm no ones bitch…

**death glare moment**

Me: Then tell me how you got the piercings again Pein? I'm sure it was something about a drunk Pein and a fat slutty man…

Pein: Shut it…I haven't told you…and I never will…I'll do the disclaimer and claimer instead…

Me: Hah! I have always known that you are a bitch!

Pein (death glare): Hmph…You are a bigger bitch than me!

Me: yup! And I'm proud of it!

Pein: Hmmph…this annoying person doesn't own any Naruto characters, they belong to their creator. No unfortunate it's not me. Colafangirl93 does however own the girls Vilde, Anne and Julie…they annoy me all the time…I hate it! She also owns this story

Me: Thanks Pein! Now enjoy the new chapter and review! **Narrowing eyes** Yes, Cookie and Crazy, you too!! **Smiling cutely** Now as I said; enjoy ;)

Chapter 7

Pein left the living room angry and resigned. The C-girls were chuckling where they sat in the sofa. They had blackmailed the hell out of Pein.

Since they watched the show and read the manga they knew a lot about Pein that not everybody did. Konan had also helped with a picture of a drunk Pein.

Julie suddenly got an excited expression on her face as she said: "Hmm I have always wanted to know what the Akatsuki are like when they're drunk!"

Vilde and Anne got the same excited expressions as Julie and snickered a bit.

"I know where to go to get the boost!" Julie said snickering evilly.

Anne narrowed her eyes and said: "You are not planning on taking anything from my room are you?"

Julie and Vilde played innocent and said: "Nooooo" before they ran the fastest they could to Anne's room to get the boost.

They found some whisky, some beer and a lot of cider and a huge amount of bottles of Smirnoff Breezers. Vilde and Julie's eyes went round in shock; they had thought that Anne had some alcohol, but not that much.

Anne snickered a bit and scratched the back of her head Kakashi-style.

Itachi entered the room and snuck his hands around Vilde's waist. Julie and Anne looked at them and awed. A second later Itachi got a pillow in his face.

Anne simply loved to ruin sweet moments. She snickered evilly Orochimaru style: "Kukukukuk…." Vilde and Julie sweatdropped.

"Stop laughing that way! If you translate the Norwegian meaning of it into English it becomes dickdickdick…"

Anne sent her death glares and said: "I know that! Stop telling me what to do…kukukukuku…"

As Vilde and Julie sweatdropped she grabbed the bags filled with boost and dragged it with her to the living room.

Konan, Pein, Hidan, Kisame, Sasori and Deidara all looked up as Anne placed three full bags on the table. "It's party time!" she said smiling widely.

Julie entered the room snickering evilly as she added: "We're talking real party…hut style!"

"Hot style!" Vilde said smiling widely as she and Itachi entered the room holding hands. Everybody sweatdropped.

Hidan smirked and said: "Hot style huh?"

One hour later Pein was dancing on the table singing the Piña Colada song. Konan and Kisame were clapping excited with the rhythm of the song.

Itachi and Vilde were making out on the floor. They didn't seem to care about the others and were laying in a not so polite position.

Tobi was jumping up and down in the sofa screaming "Tobi is a good boy!" randomly.

Julie was sitting on Deidara's lap making out.

Hidan was cursing and was the usual himself.

Anne snickered where she sat swaying in the sofa. Suddenly she stood up causing everyone to stare at her. She snickered once more before she stood in front of the fire place and started to slutty dance. All the guys were drooling after her.

As Anne started removing her singlet Julie said: "Hey slut! Save it for later…or you can do it when you lose in strip poker. Strip poker anyone?"

Hidan wiped some blood away, from his several nosebleeds, and shouted: "Hell yeah!"

The rest agreed as well; everybody was drunk. Itachi and Vilde sat up in the couch only to continue making out there.

Hidan lost first round and removed his cloak. Anne had a feeling that he had lost with purpose. He smirked as this made Anne breathe uneven. Vilde and Julie sweatdropped.

One hour later everybody in the Akatsuki sat in their boxers. Anne and Vilde had lost everything except for their underwear. Julie sat fully dressed and snickered evilly.

"How did you do that?" Vilde said and narrowed her eyes at Julie.

"I doooooon't knoooooow…" Julie said trying to look innocent.

"You…you teme! You cheated!" Anne shrieked angrily.

Julie snickered evilly before she got up and ran the fastest she could out of the room. Anne and Vilde were on their way after her when Hidan and Itachi stopped them.

Itachi pulled Vilde down on his lap. Vilde started to breathe uneven; she could feel his abs against her naked stomach. Itachi mentally danced samba as he kissed Vilde.

Anne had thought that Hidan was going to kiss her again, something he didn't. She huffed resigned as he just pulled her down next to him. Hidan smirked at her reaction and said: "Later when we are alone sweetcheeks"

Anne blushed. Still the reddish color on her face was nothing against the color she got when Hidan a few seconds later kissed her neck. Vilde and Itachi broke apart when they saw Hidan do this.

Vilde looked at them and said: "Get a room you two!"

"Are you talking about? You and Itachi were literally eating each other up!" Anne said.

Hidan smirked and said cockily: "And if we should get a room it's you guys who have to move your fucking asses out of here. This is our fucking room!" He had obviously caught the double meaning of the last sentence but couldn't care less.

Vilde and the rest of the Akatsuki huffed at the mental images this gave them. Pein looked angrily at Hidan who just smirked back.

Julie entered the room again disappointed over that no one had chased her. She pouted.

Deidara snickered a bit at this causing Julie to send him death glares. He smiled as he pulled her down on his lap. Few seconds their lips were connected in a passionate kiss.

"This is art un!" Deidara said between her lips.

"So is this!" Sasori screamed loudly from behind the curtains. The others looked weirdly at him. Suddenly a puppet's head appeared on the side of the curtain; he was making puppet theatre.

Sasori chuckled a bit and said with a very dark voice: "Presenting the puppet pals by the master of the puppets!"

Everybody started laughing like crazy until some of them fell asleep on the couch. Somebody, as in Vilde and Itachi and Julie and Deidara, went back to their rooms to finish some business.

Sasori who didn't sleep sat up playing with his puppets with Anne, Zetzu, Konan and Tobi as audience. It was a very random puppet theatre about everything from Kankuro's cat makeup to Hidan's attitude against other religions than Jashinism.

It was not exactly a typical winter despite the fact that it was snowing like crazy outside.


	8. Chapter 8

Me: New chapter and new people to do the disclaimer/claimer-thing; uninvited or not.

Gai: That's right my wonderful young friend! The best way of expressing your meaning is through youthful words!

Me: Gai! I guess it was just a matter of time before you showed up…I haven't met you before actually

Gai: That's a shame! Everyone should have experience with youthful Gai's!

Julie, Vilde and Anne: Eeeeeeeeew…mental images.

Me: Eheheh…riiiight. Do you mind doing the disclaimer/claimer-thing…to eh …prove your youth?

Gai: Of course my dear young one! The youthful Colafangirl93 doesn't own any of the characters from Naruto…not even the fishy one that I can't remember…err…what's his name again?

Me: Kisame! Is it possible to forget meeting a sharkdude?!

Gai: Even youthful people can forget things! Well well…Colafangirl93 does however own Anne, Vilde and Julie! Can I join the plot in this chapter? I have heard it's a youthful one

Vilde, Julie and Anne: *shaking head and looking crept out*

Me: NO! Since I own the plot as well that will never happen…now please enjoy and remember to review!

Chapter 8

The next morning Julie woke up early for once sake. She opened her eyes and smiled at the view. The first thing she saw was Deidara smiling at her.

Julie snuck further up so she was lying face to face with Deidara. He smirked even more before he let his lips meet hers in an explosive kiss.

His tongue slid into her mouth where it explored every inch of it. Julie let out a soft moan. Suddenly she was pinned under him.

Deidara let his tongue travel down her neck causing Julie to moan loudly. He nibbled on her collarbone.

"Explosive hmm" Deidara said. "This…is…art!" Julie said while breathing uneven as Deidara hit a "sensitive spot".

Vilde sat in the kitchen watching Itachi as he made breakfast for them. Hidan entered the room only wearing boxers causing Vilde to stare.

"Hidaaaaan? Have you seen my bra?" Anne shouted from the living room.

Hidan smirked and chuckled a bit. Vilde snickered. Itachi looked very concentrated frying eggs.

As no one answered Anne mumbled some cursing before she grabbed the carpet and wrapped it around her.

Few seconds later Anne stood red as a tomato on the kitchen; she had noticed that she and Hidan wasn't alone.

Vilde laughed hysterically causing Anne to send her death glares. Hidan just smirked and said: "You know. You don't need a fucking bra. I wouldn't mind you walking around naked here"

Anne blushed even more, if possible that was, and rolled her eyes.

"Hey Itachi! Can we get any of that shit? It smells fucking good" Hidan said.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at Hidan and said: "I have just made eggs for two. Make your own breakfast!"

Hidan looked like he was going to beat Itachi up. Anne sighed and said: "I'll make us breakfast…err I mean after I have dressed"

Vilde sweatdropped a bit as the little brunette jumped out of the room struggling to hold the carpet around herself.

Pein sat down by the table. He was scratching his forehead and complaining about a headache.

Konan on the other hand smiled and said: "So what are we doing today?"

Vilde smiled and said: "Hmm I'm thinking maybe a snowball fight…if it isn't snowing too much!"

Hidan and Pein groaned. "It's still a fucking snowstorm out there. You might have grown up in a fucking snow country called Nothing Way or some shit. We haven't!" Hidan said in his complaining voice.

"Norway! N-O-R-W-A-Y Hidan! And about the snow, you'll get used to it" Vilde said.

"Whatever. Like I give a fuck!" Hidan said and waved his hand in boredom.

"You're not going to let some girls from Norway beat you or huh Hidan?" Anne said, who had just returned to the kitchen.

Everyone looked up. This time she wore clothes. Hidan shot her death glares and said: "Fuck yo-"

"You already did that!" Anne said smirking.

Vilde buried her head on Itachis chest. Julie, who had just entered the room holding hands with Deidara said: "Eeeeeew…too much information!"

"You are soooo slutty Crispy!" Vilde said.

"Am not! As if you haven't fucked Deidara Julie …and you Itachi Vilde!" Anne said causing Julie and Vilde to both blush and smile at the memories.

Konan rolled her eyes at the girls and kissed Pein.

"I prefer the word "bang" un…it's more artistic!" Deidara said. Julie smiled widely in happiness.

Vilde and Anne sweatdropped. Hidan looked weirdly at him and said: "Dude? WTF?! The word fuck is fucking better!"

Anne smirked a bit. The others either sweatdropped or narrowed their eyes at him.

"Let's get ready for a snowball fight! A real one!" Julie said excited.

"What the hell is the difference between a real one and a fake one?" Hidan muttered.

"In a real one you wouldn't have a chance beating me. In a fake one I might let you win easily" Julie said and stuck her tongue out at him.

Hidan looked pissed as he said: "I'll fucking beat you no matter what! I can fucking beat you with my head chopped off!"

"Good! The fight is on then!" Julie said smiling evilly.

"Let's call Coco and ask her to come as well!" Anne said.

"Good idea!" Vilde exclaimed. Julie smiled as well and picked up her phone. The Akatsuki stood looking either impassive or confused. They hadn't met Coco…yet.


	9. Chapter 9

Me: I have invited Kisame today! That'll be fun huh?

Kisame: *walking into the room while listening to his iPod, which is blue ofc* I'm blue dabadedadabadedeeee

Me: Kisame? Hey!

Kisame: Heyyy! What's up?

Me: Nothing special…hmm mind doing the disclaimer/claimer thing and crack a joke?

Kisame: Sure. Colafangirl93 doesn't own any of the characters from Naruto. She does own Vilde, Julie and Anne…along with the plot of this story. Waait a second..can you make them destroy sushilovers?

Me: Hmm

Kisame: Cool! What do you get when you cross an elephant and a rhino? el-if-i-no

Me: Heheheh good one! Hell if I know

Kisame : Me neither *laughing*

Me: Aaaanywaaays please enjoy the new chapter. (P.S. Warning: A bit dry humor; I don't think I know anyone with dryer humor than me, seriously)

Chapter 9

Julie, Vilde and Anne were snickering evilly in a corner outside. Anne in Orochimaru-style. "Soo did Coco agree to come up?" Vilde said.

"Duuh!" Julie said and threw some snow at Vilde.

"Knock it off girls. Save it for the guys! I really hope Coco makes it through all the snow! "

"Jeez Crispy! When you live in a hut in the mountains in Norway there's nothing you can't handle!" Julie said and narrowed her eyes as Deidara and Hidan started snickering evilly and pointing at them. A few seconds later they all got some snowballs in their faces. Julie tightened her fists and sent them death glares. Anne cursed and wiped the snow of her face.

Vilde looked pissed and said: "They…didn't!" Suddenly someone laughed behind them. They all turned around to send the person death glares.

Anne squealed in delight: "Cooocoooo!" Julie ran to give her little friend a hug. Vilde smiled widely at her. Coco threw the boys a glance. "So who are they?"

Julie smiled smugly and said: "That's Deidara, he is mine, Itachi, call him Weasel, he is Vilde's, Hidan, he curses a lot and he is sleeping with Crispy, that's Kisame aka Fish Dude. Don't eat Sushi in front of him! The pierced guy with carrot hair is Pein and the blue-haired girl next to him is Konan. They are soooo cute together! The plant is Zetzu, the masked dude is Tobi…call him Madara if you want to …but wait a second. Why the hell am I telling you this?! You already know this Coco! Jeez!"

Diana laughed and poked Julie who looked annoyed. "Yup! But I wanted to annoy you!" Diana said smiling widely.

"Watch it or I'll play OMM on you and Kakuzu!" Diana threw some snow at Julie while Anne and Vilde were rolling around in the snow laughing. Some Akatsuki members were laughing at this. Julie and Diana looked at them with a look that said: "Dude…WTF?!"

Vilde and Anne brushed some snow of their hair. "We looked quite idiotic didn't we?"

"Heheh…that's right!" Vilde said.

"Well at least now we got another expression! RITSL"

"Eh what the fuck Crispy?" Julie said looking weirdly at her friend.

"Rolling in the snow laughing!"

"Jeez! You humor get's dryer every day. You know that?!"

Anne nodded proudly. A second later all of them laid in the snow spitting snow from snowballs that had hit them in the middle of the face. "This is waaaaaar!" Julie screamed angrily and tightened her fist against the boys who were currently howling with laughter.

"I thought this is Sparta is the correct expression?!" Anne said earning the snow Diana and Julie threw in her face.

"Ey Konan! Get over here!" Julie shouted. Konan smiled and skipped over to them.

"What's up?" she said smiling.

"This is Coco" Anne said.

"Hey Konan!" Diana said smiling widely. Konan smiled back.

Julie suddenly looked brightly as if she had an idea. "We should make Konan a C!" The others smiled widely and nodded.

"Let's do it after the snowball fight or whatcha say?" Vilde said. The others nodded in agreement and dodged just in time to not get more snowballs in their faces.

"Can you guys fucking chill?" Anne shouted angrily. "Can you guys fucking hurry up?!" Hidan shouted back.

Diana laughed and said: "They sound just the same" Anne rolled her eyes a bit at that comment. Julie and Vilde nodded a bit resigned.

"And that is not a good thing!" Konan added. Julie, Diana and Vilde smiled widely and high-fived with her.

"Buuuurn!" Julie said.

"You're already a C!" Vilde said. Konan smiled. Anne threw some snow at them before she started forming a snowball. When it was done she threw it the hardest she could at Zetzu, who by a mistake swallowed it. This caused him to jump up and down like a chicken and shout "Cold!" for a long time. For the first time his black and white side agreed. Everyone else laughed like crazy.

"That was funny! Let's do it again!" Konan shouted eagerly. For the next twenty minutes or so Zetzu was the main target. The C-girls and Konan easily dodged every attack the Akatsuki sent at them.

After a while they started throwing snow balls at Hidan trying to hit his hair so the hair gel would wear out. Anne fainted when she saw Hidan with his hair hanging loose. Julie, Vilde, Konan and Diana gasped and said: "OMFG! You actually look hot Hidan!"

Hidan smirked a bit before he got what she really had said and said angrily: "Hey! What do you mean with that "actually"-bullshit?!"

Julie snickered evilly. Konan smiled innocently and said: "Noooooothing"

Hidan narrowed his eyes and threw some snowballs at them but missed and hit Anne who had just stood up. She flew a few meters before she fell into a large pile of snow. Everyone laughed as Anne crawled her way out of the snow looking pissed. Hidan didn't look like he felt guilty at all.

"You are going down bitch!" Anne shouted slamming her fists together. It soon developed to a big snowball fight where nobody got away easier than others. Hidan was battling against Anne, Vilde and Julie against Pein who used his Rinnegan, Kakuzu was fighting against Konan, Diana against Kisame, Deidara and Sasori fought against each other of some weird reason; most likely art.

Tobi was running around everyone shouting "Tobi is a good boy". Zetzu had hid behind a large tree. You couldn't exactly call it hiding because you could see something green sticking out on each side of the tree.

Itachi was using his Mangekyo Sharingan to explode snow balls that were sent against him. He soon joined Pein against Vilde and Julie who became irritated and started whining about how unfair it was when they used their Rinnegan and Mangekyo Sharingan in the battle.

After a while they decided to go inside again because everyone looked just as blue as Kisame usually did. "Who's up for some hot chocolate?" Anne said smiling dreamingly.

"It's chocolate…do I need to say more Crispy?"Julie said.

Sweatdropping Anne left the room to make it. Hidan was on his way to the bathroom probably to put on some more hair gel when Julie narrowed her eyes and said: "Don't you dare putting on hair gel!"

"And why the fuck shouldn't I?" Hidan said.

"Because" Diana said. "You" Julie continued. "Look" Vilde added. "HOT!" Kakuzu finished causing everyone to look weirdly at him and Hidan to throw a pillow at him.

Julie, Diana, Konan and Vilde started laughing and singing: "Kakuzu is gaaaaay!" Hidan shot all of them death glares and went to the kitchen, probably to make out with Anne or something.

"Kakuzu, you should be glad Anne didn't hear that!" Kisame said. Diana laughed loudly and looked at him. Kisame and Diana looked at each other for a while and smiled. Julie, Konan and Vilde shared some "evil-plan-looks".

"Playing OMM?" Konan said. "Duuh!" Julie said snickering evilly. Kisame and Diana looked resigned at her.

Suddenly a loud and irritated voice came from the kitchen. "FUCK! Don't fucking distract me when I'm cooking Hidan! For fucks sake just don't okay?!"

Everyone sweatdropped. Eventually Julie said: "I'm guessing it'll be burned hot chocolate then" Vilde, Konan and Diana sighed. "Yup!" Vilde said.

"Eh guys do you feel like we have forgotten something?" Konan said looking thoughtful.

"Heheh pre-senile. There is always something we have forgotten" Vilde said exclaimed wisely.

"Don't worry. We'll eventually find out…" Julie said.

"In a hundred years or so" Diana added.

Julie hit the back of her head and said: "We're not Madara…that prune!" Tobi almost jumped out of the sofa. Pein exchanged some glances with Tobi and narrowed his eyes a bit. Julie, Vilde and Diana high-fived. They knew they had a plan.


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Hey and welcome to the last chapter on this story

Julie, Vilde, Diana and Anne: The last?!! You can't mean that seriously?

Me: Yup. I'm damn serious hehehehh…

J.,V.,D. and A.: Riiiight…and Orochimaru and Naruto are best friends…

Me: What if they are?

C-gang: Eh WTF?!

Me: Kukukuku…aaanywaaays just in case you haven't figured it out yet (seriously if you haven't you should be ashamed of yourself) I do not own any of the characters from Naruto, they belong to Kishimoto Masashi (Did I spell it right Crazy? If I did I'm going to get really really proud!!:D). I do however own Vilde, Diana, Julie and Anne…and the random plot of this story *smiling happily*

Chapter 10:

Konan smiled a bit skeptically as the girls, Julie, Anne and Vilde, brought a book, a plate of chocolate and piece of paper with them and winked at her.

"Come on Konan!" Anne said. "Yup! It's time you'll become a C!" Julie said excited. Vilde nodded in agreement. Konan smiled widely and followed them on their way to Vilde's room, which she now shared with Itachi.

On their way there they saw Kisame and Diana kissing in the neighbor room. Julie awed a bit at them before her sadistic side took over and she threw the closest thing in her reach on the door. It was a pair of woolen socks. Diana looked with her friend with a deadly glare and showed her the middle finger. Julie snickered evilly.

Anne and Vilde were laughing at the perverted meaning of throwing a sock at the door. Thinking sock was a worse version of thinking perverted. Konan snickered a bit before they all went into the messy room, which was not surprising as it belonged to Vilde and Itachi.

Vilde quickly hurried to close the curtain so that there was no light but the one from the lamp on the wall. She immediately froze and turned around with a horrified look. Julie and Anne looked weirdly at her.

Konan looked understanding and said: "Look at the weather. It has-"

"It's stopped snowing" Anne muttered sadly.

Julie huffed and said: "So this means you're leaving soon yeah?"

Konan chuckled a bit and said: "I can see that Deidara has affected you in many ways. Well I really don't wanna leave but as the Akatsuki we have a mission to complete"

All the girls huffed and hugged her; even Vilde. Then they got back to business. The C-girls made Konan swear on the holiest of the holiest; chocolate that she would do pranks and make the life for the Akatsuki a living hell. She had snickered evilly and agreed.

All the four C-girls did their special and very random version of hi-five. Julie then said: "Now you will be known as Candy"

"Naaaw that is such a cute name!" Anne burst out causing the others to send her resigned looks.

Anne huffed and said: "Whaaaat?!" They all shook their heads and went to the living room where the others were sitting. Well everyone except Kisame and Diana that was, who obviously were busy in one of the huts beds.

An irritated Anne came running after them and shouted: "What the fuck do you mean by giving me those looks?!!!!"

Hidan smirked, wrapped his arms around her waist and said: "Let's not worry about that honey…let's go fuck huh?" Anne smirked a bit as he started kissing her neck. She was successfully ignoring Vilde, Julie and Konan's sounds of disgust.

She still couldn't ignore Pein though. He would obviously kill her if she did. "After Kisame has finished his…eh work…we need to get going. It's not snowing anymore and we have a mission"

Hidan and Deidara pouted. Itachi narrowed his eyes and wondered if he should use his Mangekyo Sharingan on his leader or not. The choice was easy when he remembered that this leader had the Rinnegan and could therefore use all types of jutsus. "Go pack your stuff" Pein added with a voice that reeked of power.

Deidara kissed Julie soothingly. He hadn't much to pack so he had been done in a minute. Julie bit her lip. She hated goodbyes even though she had some experience with them and knew how to handle this. "I'll definitely come back next winter yeah!" Deidara said trying to cheer her up.

Julie pouted and said: "But that's so long …" Deidara smiled apologizing before he started rummage with his hand in his bag full of clay. A few seconds later he placed a small sculpture of clay in her hand. Julie's eyes went wide in awe as she studied the piece of art in her hand. It was formed as two lovebirds that held a heart between them. Julie looked at the beautiful sculpture for a while before she sat it on her cupboard.

Deidara smiled as he took her chin in his hand. He looked at her longingly and bent down to kiss her. Their lips moved feverishly against each other knowing that this was their last kiss in a long long time. Maybe the last one ever.

When they parted for air Deidara let his lips barely touch her ears while he whispered: "I love you yeah" Julie swallowed hard and said barely able to breathe: "I love you too" Deidara smiled before he dragged her with him into the living room to the others.

Hidan and Anne were using their last minutes making out on the couch. Konan and Pein looked resigned at them. Kisame and Diana were cuddling in one of the chairs while laughing every now and then at some funny, and probably very perverted too, jokes. Zetzu, Tobi and Kakuzu were sitting in the couch playing a card game. They were obviously betting money and just as obvious was Kakuzu loosing. He looked pissed. Sasori were walking around in the room mumbling on his usual sentence: "I hate waiting…" Vilde and Itachi hadn't arrived yet.

Julie knew that it was against the C-rules but she just couldn't help herself. She snickered evilly before she ran in direction Tobi to snatch his mask. Pein noticed this and hurried to put a leg out in her way causing Julie to trip. Deidara sent him death glares and said: "Where hell is the meaning in that?!"

Pein scratched the back of his head and said: "Noooothing…" Julie and Anne burst out laughing. Well if you could call it laughing when it came from Anne. Since she was making out with Hidan it sounded more like a muffled elephant or something like that. Julie started laughing again and this time the rest of the Akatsuki joined her.

Vilde looked over at Itachi. He was sitting on the bed looking nervous. Vilde would have laughed if it hadn't been for that she was worried for him and that's she wasn't in the mood of joking now. She loved Itachi. She didn't want him to leave her.

Vilde sat down on the bed next to him. It was then she saw it. She felt her heart rate explode into an impossible fast rhythm. Thumthumthum…her heart beat madly. Vilde's eyes were locked on the black small box in Itachis perfect hands. _Is he really going to do this?_ she asked herself. Then she gasped as Itachi got down on his knees in front of her holding the box in front of him.

"Vilde, I know that it's going to be a long time until I see you again and that's why I'm giving you this. This is a promise from me to you that one day me and you'll be together again…"

Vilde's eyes twinkled in joy tears and she smiled widely as he started to open the box. It wasn't just any ring it was a red ring. Vilde gasped and stuttered: "But what about yours?" Itachi actually smiled a bit, causing him to look like a heathen god, and simply said: "Hn" Then he placed the ring on her finger and kissed her gently in a kiss she quickly returned.

Julie and Anne thought Vilde looked quite smug when she came down the stairs holding hands with Itachi. Everybody almost died of shock; Itachi was almost smiling. Julie, Anne and Diana were all drooling at the sight.

Hidan looked pissed and tugged Anne's shirt causing her to turn around to face him. She looked quite smug when she read the jealous and at the same time hurt look on his face. _Could it be that Hidan, the immortal and religious player with no feelings actually started loving someone?_

She could feel her heart rate speed up at the hopeful thought. Anne smiled and kissed him causing Hidan to smirk and kiss her back. _No, he's just trying to get some as usual…_ _still there must be a feeling within him somewhere…somewhere hidden _Anne thought.

10 minutes later Julie, Diana, Vilde and Anne stood in the door looking after the ten figures that slowly disappeared thus further away they came with longing looks.

It wasn't until they started getting cold and was on their way inside that Anne noticed something red at Vilde's finger. Her eyes popped wide open by the sight. "Craaaazy! Why the hell didn't you tell me?!!"

Vilde first jumped a bit in shock before she said: "What do you mean?"

"You are wearing Itachis Akatsuki ring and wondering what the fuck I meant? Jeez Crazy" Anne said in a mixture of a resigned and an excited voice.

Julie suddenly threw herself over Vilde forcing a hug out of her. Vilde couldn't help but smile a bit. "Well he kind of proposed to me so I'll guess he don't have a choice but to return" she said looking smug.

Julie, Anne and Diana smiled widely. "Next winter is going to be a hell of a winter …for the Akatsuki of course!" Julie burst out. Diana and Vilde nodded agreeing.

Anne looked down. "Do you really think that everyone will come back? Hidan doesn't love me…why would he come back?" Anne muttered silently so that no one would hear here.

Suddenly Vilde threw her arms around her stomach and ran the fastest she could to the bathroom. Anne, Julie and Diana all looked horror stricken and ran after her. Julie held Vilde's long red hair while she threw up. _This can't be good…not at all…_she thought.

Anne and Diana were obviously agreeing with her. They both looked white as ghosts as all the blood had rushed out of their faces and their eyes were wide open looking frightened.

**I won't write a sequel to this one but I'll write a short epilogue (so Cookie and Crazy won't kill me ofc) ;) It might take some time to write it because I'm a very busy teen (*coughcough* well at least this week) so don't kill me if I don't update quickly enough. And do review *using Pein's rinnegan to force people to review* **

キス

From Colafangirl93


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own any of the characters from Naruto, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I do own Anne, Julie, Vilde and Hitoshi**

**Epilogue**

Almost one year later…

Vilde sat in the chair with a little baby in her hands. "Ey Cookie?"

"Ey what Crazy?"

"Do you mind bringing the bottle of milk to Hitoshi?"

"Say pretty please"

"Pretty please with a shirtless Deidara on top dipped in chocolate?" Julie licked her lower lip and looked dreamy.

Anne chuckled and threw the bottle with milk to Vilde. "Here you go. You can't say that around Julie, she'll go into a dreamy coma"

Julie snapped back to real life and gave her friend a death glare. "You really shouldn't talk Crispy" Vilde said and laughed.

Anne huffed and looked cocky.

"Nope, that's right. Hmm let me see…Hidan shirtless dipped in chocolate?" Julie said and snickered evilly.

A weird high-pitched scream filled the room. It was Anne screaming fangirlish. Julie and Vilde sweatdropped.

It was snowing like hell again outside. The winter brought back some memories from a snowball fight and from other fun stuff from last winter. It brought back the memories of love and lost loves. Suddenly a sharp knocking came from the door. They all looked at each other. Nobody ever visited them when it was snowing like hell…

Hidan, Itachi, Deidara and Kisame all smiled at them while shaking because of the cold.

Julie rushed into Deidara's hands while smiling widely. "I knew you would come back!" she said. Deidara smiled, kissed her head and said: "I said I loved you yeah"

Hidan was already laying pinned in the snow with Anne on top of him giving him kisses all over his face. He looked annoyed but couldn't help but smile; he had missed it…he had missed her.

Julie, Deidara and Kisame all laughed at them. Then Hidan abruptly stood up and helped Anne up too. He smirked and bent down to kiss her.

"I have fucking missed that" he said before he added "I love fucking snow!!" This caused everyone to look weirdly at him and Anne and Julie to laugh.

"Eh Hidan…don't you mean I fucking love snow?" Kisame said.

Hidan shrugged and said: "What's the difference?" Anne sweatdropped.

Julie laughed and said: "God you're so stupid Hidan…"

"Whatever…"Hidan said before it a few seconds later was clear what she had said and he added: "You bitch! I'm not stupid!"

Julie scratched the back of her head and said: "Suuuuuure you aren't!" Hidan looked pissed and tightened his fists. Anne sent Julie some death glares before she wrapped her hands around Hidan's waist. He couldn't help but smile and kissed her again.

Itachi walked in destination the living room. His jaw dropped open when he saw Vilde sit there with a baby in her hands. A pale and gorgeous baby with raven black hair and dark eyes. Vilde smiled widely when she saw him.

Itachi just stood there with his mouth open watching the baby in her arms. It seemed that was what it took to make the great Uchiha Itachi drop his cool facial expression. Itachi's mind started throwing thoughts in every direction inside his head. _Is it possible? How? When? Am I the father of this child?_

The others quickly followed Kisame into the living room. Hidan, Deidara and Kisame all froze with shocked looks when they saw the baby. Julie and Anne chuckled a bit at Itachi's facial expression. He looked like a gorgeous version of the painting "Scream" by Edward Munch.

When the baby somehow activated the Sharingan everyone looked shocked, even the C-girls. This was something new. Itachi started stuttering: "How? The Sharingan so early?"

Kisame laughed a bit and said jokingly: "I guess the brat beats everyone there, but what else is there to expect when it's the brat of Uchiha Itachi"

Itachi suddenly smiled and sat down beside Vilde. "When? What's his name?" he asked. Vilde smiled and answered his questions and started telling the story. When she was done Itachi smiled again. "Getting soft huh?" Hidan asked despite the fact that he was doing just the same thing; getting soft. "Hn... Hitoshi? Beautiful name meaning even-tempered…it fits" Vilde smirked and said: "I thought so too"

While they were talking Kisame got a description to Diana's hut and hurried out to find her. Hidan and Anne were busy at her bedroom, in other words there were nothing abnormal about that.

Julie and Deidara were cooking in the kitchen. Well Deidara cooked and Julie watched while eating chocolate. "So how long are you staying?" she asked.

"As long as you want" he said putting down the pan he had in his hand and walked towards her. He wrapped his arms around her and added: "And hopefully that's forever yeah"

Julie smiled and beamed as she kissed him. She felt that her heart was hole filled by a thing called love, a golden feeling that sometimes could be better than chocolate.

It was late. Kisame and Diana had arrived shortly after Kisame had gone to pick her up. Everyone was watching a random movie called "The Cookie Monster on a Mission".

Anne laid on Hidans lap in the couch wondering about one thing. "Hidan?"

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Do you love me?"

Hidan felt his heart speed up. He had thought about this. He had concluded that he did. For the second time in his life he loved somebody and it scared him. He got some flashbacks from the accident ten years ago. Flashing lights, the sound of a train, the explosion, lots of blood and then the face. The pale beautiful face where the once lively eyes were just dead. Cold as a winter day. He had cried for days. Hidan felt Anne freeze where she laid and snapped out of his coma. _How the fuck am I supposed to answer this? I don't want her to be too attached to me if I somehow should die…hey wait a second…I'm fucking immortal…I can't die! _

"I do" he simply answered causing Anne to beam and cuddle even closer to him. Everyone around them awed. He smiled and wrapped his hands around her. Then his thoughts started spinning again…_Fuck…there went all the respect they had for me…this is so not me…what the fuck happened? Yeah yeah…I still got the looks…I'm still fucking awesome…_

Love was all around in the house in the same way the snow was spread around outside. It was a true winter wonderland.


	12. AUTHOR NOTE: SEQUEL

AUTHOR NOTE:

The first chapters to the sequel to this story is now uploaded! Since I really had a hard time coming up with a name for it I decided to call it "Life with the Akatsuki"… at least for now. If you have any genius ideas feel free to tell me and I'll consider it. Also, feel free to read, review and favourite if you like it. :))

XOXO  
Anne-chan/Colafangirl93


End file.
